


FOUR AVATARS II: Awakening

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Four Avatars [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Family, Four Avatar, Gen, Slice of Life, Zuko is Avatar, Zuko is Kuzon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-02-19
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: It is time for the Fire Avatar to refind the Air Avatar... time for all the Avatar's to come back. But is that really going to be easy for the Fire Avatar, as he still doesn't know the truth behind things.
Series: Four Avatars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802053
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The prequel to this is FOUR AVATARS: Banishment. That is more of a setting up of things more then anything else. I'll recap in the prolog here.

_Water… earth… fire… air… there used to be very many tales told in my tribe of the old days, when things where much different and things were in balance. This was before my father left the Southern lands, before my mother died, back to the time when my grandmother was a child, if not before. That was when all the nations had hope._

_These tales told of a balance kept by the four Avatars, a cycle that went continuously through each of the kingdoms, though at times shortly overlapping. There were the Air Avatar, the Fire Avatar, the Earth Avatar and the Water Avatar, which were at this time in that order, the first cycle, second cycle, third cycle and forth cycle of._

_Grandmother liked to describe the cycle of the Avatar's like a clay pot that was forged cylindrically and then twisted slightly so that the top was three quarters around the circle from where it started, though sometimes a little bit off. The first cycle of the Avatar represents hope, the second strength, the third knowledge, and the last one, luck._

_In our world, we had these four Avatar's taking care of us, protecting us. Then, all of a sudden, the Avatar's just disappeared one day. That was when the Fire Nation began to strike against all the other nations, bringing into everyone's life, despair. But I still hope that all of this turmoil will eventually come to be fixed._

_~ Katara_

…

_Water… earth… fire… air… that list the current roster for the Avatars when they were last seen. They just up and disappeared a hundred years ago. Their names were Lyto of the Northern Water Tribe, Fumi of the Earth Kingdom, Kuzon of the Fire Nation, and Aang of the Air Nomads._

_The circulation of the Avatars is like a clay vessel, twisted three-quarters of the way around. If one were to twist it to far one way, it all would break and shatter. This is what would have happened when the current Fire Lord Ozai found Kuzon and killed him, and the second was to be born into the Air Nomads._

_This wasn't because of the fact that they were all gone, but the fact that it would have disturbed the whole pattern disastrously. Thus, the second had to be born into the Fire Nation again. To be expected, certain changed would slightly occur as to keep the pattern of the Avatar vessel in shape._

_The former Fire Lord Azulon had no clue as to what his youngest son had done, at least for the most part. He had not clue that Ozai knew ever since he killed the one named Kuzon, who Kuzon would be reborn as. He wished with all his heart for this person to die in birth, or to be killed after birth, as it would reveal likely his crime._

_Or perhaps it wouldn't… but it is the only logical explanations why Ozai would treat someone or something with such disdain, or how Ozai came to be so dark minded to lose all interest in anything but power. Kuzon has told me, when he has been able, that he doesn't understand why Ozai killed him._

_It can be understood that there is confusion with Kuzon, as unlike the other times that the Avatar's are reborn, he wasn't born as a separate entity, like Avatar Aang and Avatar Ruko, but as one being, being blocked off by his second half. And might I add that the two are so similar, I find it quite funny… as does Kuzon… but not his second half._

_Kuzon has his second half's memories, but his second half is trying to block of his first half completely. It is sort of like a split personality, yet not, as they are the same person at all times… it is just that Kuzon can't always come forth. But as to what Kuzon is confused about…_

_Kuzon wonders why his other half is so loyal to Ozai. He wonders why his 'father' killed him and then maimed him, yes… in that exact order. This would mean that Kuzon is the same person as my nephew… ironically. Kuzon I believe… reflects what Zuko may truly realize but just doesn't want to. And by forcing them separate, there may be repercussions' later on._

_How do I know Zuko is the second Avatar, our Fire Avatar? There were small signs from when he was younger, but I also took him to take the test, which he passed, by selecting the correct weapons from a huge group. Of course… it could be said that I was trying trickery just like some of the others out there._

_But I wasn't… Zuko picked each and everyone exactly, not knowing the true reason for him being there. He does not know yet what I do know. He does not know that if it comes out that he is the second cycle, that his life is in jeopardy, perhaps not through death, but at least through loss of his freedom. Perhaps this is for the best, or perhaps the worst._

_~ Iroh_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note – There… the recap told from Katara's perspective, then Iroh's. I originally wanted to do it with just Katara, like she does in the first few episodes of the show, however… I found her view point was going to be quite limited, so I added in Iroh. Feel free to ask questions.


	2. Bumi at Tea

Bumi sat cross-legged at a small table that was set up for five people all together. However, the aged kind was the only person sitting at the table that was living. All of the rest were different kinds of stuffed animals. They were arranged a certain way and could in no way have had any interest in what the man was saying.

The stuffed animals were ordered very carefully, their exact meaning behind them evident from what they were and where they were positioned. Also, identifying what they meant was a tea cup that was positioned in front of each of them, something Bumi had commissioned for each stuffed animals a long time ago.

To his right was a Badgermole stuffed animal that's eyes glowed with what Bumi considered mischievous. To the right of that was a white dragon, uncolored because there were so many different colors for dragons. Its cup was decorated with red inlay. To the right of the dragon was a very fluffy thin… only a select few could remember that this was a Flying Bison. This stuffed animal's cup was a plain yellow cup, except it was also a trick tea cup too. To the right of this was a sea turtle with a nice blue and white china tea cup.

Bumi sipped his tea very careful. He then turned to the sea turtle. "No… you can't have anymore tea. I don't even know you and you are rather a priss… or so I pictured you to be. Well, aren't you? Sis told me your name, but I didn't bother to remember it… nope."

Bumi then turned to the dragon and Badgermole. "Kuzon how long until you ask my sister to marry you?"

The old kind hadn't been serious and had been teasing the two stuffed animals, but he still tipped his ear to hear their make believe response, chuckling as he did so. "Ahh… you're both turning red. Oh… you don't get it Aang?"

The old king then turned to the fluffy thing. "Perhaps you need to wait a couple of months… I'm sure it will come soon… the understanding of liking a girl. Oh… what is that sis… don't tell Aang that he is the first circle of the Avatars. A bit late for that as you're frozen in your bed chamber, which I took the precautions to seal off… no one remembers where you are… hee hee…"

He suddenly sat up straighter. "Ohh… do I remember where that is?"

There was a sudden tap on the door and Bumi turned his head cocky many to the door. "What is it?"

A person opened the door, shuddering as he watched the king. "You're wanted in Omashu's Earth Temple… a package has arrived from an Earth Kingdom Temple in the Fire Nation territory."

"I see… I was expecting it to come sooner or later," Bumi moved out of the room with great speed.

**M**

Iroh was trying his best not to get angry with his nephew. No, angry was not the right word for it. More like, overly frustrated. It took a lot of trying, Iroh's patience, but Zuko had just reached his sixteenth birthday around a month ago… and the boy had yet to truly master Fire Bending.

The old man had planned on telling Zuko about the truth then, but due to prudence, he decided that it as best not to. On top of not mastering Fire Bending, the boy was showing signs of moving onto the Air Bending part of his training, much to Iroh's dismay. He had been able to explain away the little oddities that happened around the ship, but the crew kept growing more and more suspicious.

It did not help that Ozai pushed on Azula's genius ability while hindering Zuko's growth as a child. He always lectured and belittled the boy in ways that made the boy have very low self-esteem. Iroh finally decided to speak up, closing his eyes as he did so. "Zuko… I believe that it is time to stop for today."

"I feel fine Uncle Iroh," came Zuko's reply.

" _More like frustrated about the fact that you're not getting this… so much so you'll push me until I die… again,_ "

Zuko frowned at this and then went and turned to his Uncle. "If you think I'm getting frustrated with this, I'm not."

Are you having fun? Or do you think you're actually mastering this Prince Zuko?" Iroh reprimanded.

"What does fun have to do with mastering Firebending," came the reply.

But so too did the voice in his head. " _Nothing beyond being relaxing… unless you count giving into Bumi and setting his sisters underwear on fire… her not wearing them of course and them being on the clothes lone… bad idea no matter if Bumi found it quite funny…_ "

Zuko's eyes suddenly narrowed at this comment from the voice in his head, his mind slightly disturbed by what the voice told him. He had thought he had lost it a couple of years ago, but no, it was back and even more annoying.

"Relaxing, self control and self awareness," Iroh stated, not realizing that one of the items was already mentioned. "Sit… have some tea."

" _Love tea…"_ came the inner voice.

"You know I hate tea Uncle," Zuko muttered, knowing that this was defiantly one place he and his inner voice varied… drastically too.

" _Nuh uh_ …" came the voice, causing Zuko to want to mentally slap himself.

"Drink… tea does the body, mind and spirit good, Zuko,"

"Are you going to have another one of those stupid music nights?" Zuko picked up a cup and made the tea go swirling around.

"Of course Zuko… you know it does the crew good,"

" _The only reason that I allow it is because of that reason,_ " Zuko thought to himself, to which the voice popped up. " _Deep down you want to join in, but you are such a stick in the mud you are unable._ "

"Why is it that we can't fine the Avatar?" Zuko suddenly spoke aloud. He waited for the infernal voice to speak up, but this time it didn't.

"Well… that's why we've sailed this far south…" Iroh sighed.

"The men don't like that we're sailing so close to the Southern Water Tribe… though no one is there," Jee suddenly spoke up.

" _No thanks to our barbaric nation_ ," came the annoying voice.

"I have a headache," Zuko suddenly stated, tapping his Uncle's table.

"No doubt you do… considering all the over training you've done today,"

" _Nah… his headache isn't real… it's just a lie to cover that I am trying to have a serious discussion with him here,"_ Zuko's eyes suddenly flared at the voice, then stormed over to the edge of the ship, dumping the cup of tea into the ocean. " _Hey! That wasn't nice!"_

Iroh went over and shook Zuko, not happy with his actions. "Zuko… are you purposely trying to disrespect me?"

"Sorry Uncle Iroh… Zuko was trying to disrespect Kuzon there… he knows Kuzon likes tea…" the boy suddenly sighed so that Iroh only could hear him.

"Ahh… I haven't spoke to you in a long time… are you trying to tell me that you've been trying to break through to Zuko?"

"Sort of… yes… but he's as hard headed as you old man… but then that is who I am…"

"I see… what have you tried talking to him about?"

"His hard headedness and to start liking tea… oh… and that Bumi got me to burn his sister's… well, he got me to burn her underwear while it was still on the clothes line."

"Tell me… was that when Zuko made that weird face?"

"Yes…"

Iroh then laughed suddenly. "Oh my… if you had come out when Azula picked on Zuko, she wouldn't know what hit her."

"I don't hit girls… if I can help it. Kuzon almost hi Bumi's sister when she tried to light Kuzon's underwear on fire… with Kuzon still in them," the boy muttered.

"With a candle stick… lantern?"

"Firebending… before you ask, she's the third cycle and learned from Avatar Ruku's scrolls that he left her before he left… not to mention for a bit he instructed her Earthbending teachers how to teach her Firebending."

"So… you met Avatar Ruku?"

"Yes… we both did, before we knew that we were part of this confounded cycle,"

"Why is it confounded to you?" Iroh asked, suddenly concerned.

"Shouldn't I have been in the Spirit World already… but no… the cycle had to be placed of kilter… if it weren't for the fact we aren't allowed to overlap majorly, I would be there you know. I and Zuko would not be the same person… it's really crazy,"

"Do you regret it?"

"Father… Azula… defiantly… momma… defiantly not… and my Uncle Iroh… let's just say, I lost my mentor when I was only three,"

"Avatar Ruko?" Iroh asked.

The boy nodded his head. He then suddenly jumped his senses startling. "Tell the captain to change our course and head further South… Aang is there… and it's time… I get this odd feeling…"

"Are you going to find him?"

Kuzon suddenly spoke up, his eyes drained. " _To bring peace… One must die… To bring the fire… Past the lie… The fire shall find… The air outside the ice… With the same soul… But a different spice…_ That's the prophesy… isn't it… that is tied to me and Zuko, about the first Avatar? I'd ask for another cup of tea, but Zuko would worry about it."

"Worry about what?"

"Uncle Iroh… were we having a conversation?" Zuko suddenly stated.

"I… you were telling me the reason why you dumped out the good tea on me," came his Uncle's reply.

"I don't think you poisoned it, if that's what you're worried about,

" _You think all tea is poison,_ "

"Zuko…" Iroh started in that he wouldn't have thought that was what was on the boys mind, however, he was interrupted.

"Shut up," Zuko suddenly shoved the cup into his Uncle's hands. He then realized what he had done and what it seemed like and profusely apologized to his Uncle; the hurried off to go sulk in his cabin… and try to get away from that voice.

"Can't take it as an insult when I know it wasn't me, but Kuzon you were telling to shut up," Iroh chuckled. Jee raised an eyebrow, wondering how the old general could be so calm after having his nephew disrespect him.


	3. Awakening

Time seemed like something escaping him, dripping away as Zuko tried to find the one thing which would gain him favor with his father. The voice in the back of his head kept popping up at the most inopportune times, only succeeding in adding to the frustration piled on due to his inability to properly firebend.

He leaned over the front of the ship, letting the mist hit him in the face, the scarring around his eye actually feeling some relief at the touch. Zuko closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh, wondering if he would ever find the Avatar. The place he was born felt each day even farther away, but the fear of Azula remained poised at the back of his mind.

Deep down he knew this was something done to get rid of him, the unwanted child. "Tea?"

Zuko froze, turning to look at his uncle. "Do you ever feel like something is getting farther away?"

"Wasn't it just the other day that you were talking to Kuzon?" Iroh continued to pour the tea, almost as if he were hiding something, maybe even perhaps planned on telling Zuko finally.

"If you're going to lecture me, then go ahead and lecture me. I don't have time for anything else."

" _It feels like I'm dying in here, my memories scattering._ "

One of Zuko's hands went up to his unscarred eye, his teeth grinding together in irritation. There was ever the presence of that person, a second personality beating away, and yet also threatening to flutter away as if on the wind with how precarious, On one side he wanted to get rid of that voice which had appeared when he was sixteen, only for the fear of losing something important as he stood there. He turned his head back to the front just as a beam of light shot out through the darkening sky accompanied by an aurora.

A cold settled over his body, his limbs quickly going limp as he fell backward onto the deck, pain surging through his entire body from hitting the metal hard. His entire mind felt like it was on fire as the other tried to fight for control, or at least that was what he felt. Zuko could hear his uncle calling out to him, his mind blanking out from the episode.

…

Bumi gave a slight hop despite his old age, a smile spreading across his face as he headed to the place messages were delivered for him in the Earth temple, grabbing the scroll from the man's hands and unrolling it. The Earth King clucked his tongue, reading the information within the note, before glancing down at the package. He carefully unwrapped the package, recognizing the charred remains of the necklace Kuzon wore before letting a sigh, hobbling off to his sister's room to speak to the ice.

"I've sad news for you Fumi. See, your boyfriend's dead. I know full well you were looking forward to kissing him, but.."

A crack in the ice appeared, making Bumi blink a couple of times, a cackle escaping his lips. "Oh, that's got you mad and you wanting to come out huh? Well, we'll see about that."

A blinding light filled the room, knocking Bumi off his feet, causing the old man to tumble, a laugh escaping his lips, the necklace falling from his hand as some of the guards rushed into the room. "Time has come, for great things indeed!"

…

Soft steps on the snow left no sound as a light flickered across the icy cave. A thin arm lifted the lantern up, a faint smile crossing Princess Yue's face. "Hello, Uncle Lyto." The young princess sat down on a rock near the icy entrance to one of the old tunnels that at one point led to the outside through a long watery tunnel. The lantern rested now on the rock as well, her arms and legs tucking up. "Remember when I came here telling you I received my betrothal necklace from Hahn?"

A silence fell over the enclosure, and a sigh escaped her delicate lips. "Of course, you don't. You can't hear me in there, and would likely side with our traditions. I want to throw the necklace away. He only cares about rising through the ranks and sees me as a prize. Still, you're the only one I'm able to talk to about my feelings. Did you have someone you were in love with? I forget how old you were when you became frozen."

Yue's eyes drifted up to look at the beautiful ceiling, letting the light on the icy surface fill her with awe.

Something told her to move, her bright blue eyes blinking as she looked back at the icy rock, her feet sliding off the rock, moving backward to duck behind the strong rock. Nothing at first happened, but then a cracking sound was heard. Princess Yue instinctively covered her head in case the ceiling came down on her, wondering how her parents would feel if the daughter saved by the moon spirits were to suddenly die due to a cave in.

The light in the room began to grow, obviously not coming from her lantern. Peeking over the edge of the rock, her head still covered allowed her to see the ice encasing crack, a light coming from said crack. Princess Yue's eyes widen, her body stiffening knowing this wouldn't be a good thing, and yet something deep down told her it was actually a good thing, but also meant to happen. That had been something she'd experienced her entire life, knowing that something was meant to happen, likely a gift from the moon spirits that saved her life.

She ducked down behind the rock again as the cracks grew, and the cracking sound grew to a groan. This came in time for her to fill a gust of wind burst from the icy structure, rushing over her head, causing a few strands of her hair to come loose, her entire body hunkering down knowing that the great release of energy could knock her senseless. The cavern filled with a great light, her eyes snapping shut, only to open when she realized she was now in complete darkness, the blow having not only blown out the lantern but causing it to fly against the back wall, the thud making her jump.


	4. Dysphoria

The first sensation was the cold numbness of feeling nothing, remembering nothing as the fourth Avatar tried to remember what happened. Awareness came to Lyto, remembering the water rushing around him and freezing, his entire being becoming lost for some unknown reason. Opening his eyes, he felt the darkness, his entire body not feeling anything, making him wonder if he was dead.

A soft voice lilted through the darkness. "Hello?"

Somehow Lyto managed to push himself up, expecting a mist to be forming from his mouth even he couldn't see it. He pushed himself up, pulling himself over to the rock, his vocal cords still frozen from the unexpected experience. He couldn't feel the rock at first, his body stumbling. Instead, the first thing he felt was thin fingers, and awareness of the depth came to him. He opened his mouth, unable to speak.

The hand jolted away, a small sound of fear escaping the other person mouth. Lyto's mouth opened again but found himself unable to speak. The other person did. "Who are you?"

"Lyto, younger brother to the king." The words felt rough, his throat tight from disuse, and yet he also felt like he could move if it weren't for the darkness that caused him to stumble. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" The female voice startled, and there was a scurrying of feet, and the sound of someone filling around. A lantern lit up, and the female brought it back. Lyto's bright blue eyes blinked a couple of times, noticing the rather pretty female of yours. "I am Princes Yue, the daughter of the current king, whose married to the daughter of the previous king, who would be your older brother."

Lyto took a deep breath, his head tilting slightly to the side. "No..."

"I am not lying."

"Why is your hair white?" His lips pushed together, realizing he might have said something wrong.

"The moon spirits gave me life."

"Why are you down here?"

"Nobody comes here anymore. It's quite, and..." Yue stopped short, bowing her head. "I apologize. My behavior is rather inappropriate for a female."

"Yes, it is." Lyto's tone of voice tightened, but he found himself unable to scowl at her. "You're the only one who comes here?"

The feeling of loneliness rushed over him, his eyes darting to the ground. Yue looked at the ground. "You were rather a good listener, uncle. They'll want to know you've woken up, though."

"I'm not sure if I want them to know."

…

The first thing felt was the frozen sheets cracking underneath her thin frame. The eighteen-year-old lifted her chin, taking in the strangely frozen room before alighting her eyes upon the old man. A guttural sound escaped her lips, displeased that the man was rolled back so that his feet were in the air, his robes dropped to the ground so his underwear was showing.

Fumi grabbed a pillow as the man stood up, bashing the item into the man's face only for guards to jump to the man's rescue. "Who are you! Why are you in my room!"

"It's me Fumi, your little brother Bumi!"

A sickening feeling hit her in the stomach, the pillow dropping from her hands. The eyes, however, gave it away, as only one person had that crazy look on their face. "No..."

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"My brother is thirteen, not..."

"A hundred-thirteen!" A cackle escaped the man's lips, and before she could ask he answered her question. "And yes, you've been frozen for a hundred years." The man held up a charred necklace. "By the way, your boyfriend Kuzon is dead."

Fumi pulled back her fist in a manner she knew was unladylike, and socked her younger brother in the jaw, sending him flying back so that he tumbled again. "I've told you, he isn't my boyfriend. There are more important things than your absurd jokes."

"Yes, yes, of course." Bumi stood up and hurried away. "We must find the others. Kuzon's replacement, I suspect that to be a hard thing."

The Earth avatar let out a sigh, irritated that Bumi still never listened to her.

…

The vision was honestly foggy, and yet he could also see, almost as if he was in a dream world. Everything in his mind was a scramble, not understanding anything he saw. A man that his mind recognized as father approached him and a fear welled up in his chest only for the man to plunge his hand into his chest, the person quickly being replaced by a small female. A startled cry escaped his lips, and he found himself sitting up in bed.

One hand reached up for his eye, and he realized something was right. A mirror was in the room, and he pushed himself up from the bed despite the pain throbbing in the back of his head. What he saw he did not like. A nasty scar covered his eye, and he was lucky he'd not lost sight in that eye. His hair was also pulled up into a ponytail, and his look was that of a barbaric warrior, filling his stomach with disgust and nausea.

Leaning over, the young man vomited, leaning up against the wall to try and support himself. The door opened, and his head turned to see an old man. Something made him back away from the stranger, his body collapsing to the ground on the ship, for that was what the vehicle was. Why he was there he did not know?

"Zuko?" The man set down a tray with tea and came over. "Are you alright?"

"Who are you?"

"Come now, that isn't very funny."

Zuko, as the man called him closed his eyes, one hand reaching for his chest. "I..." The young man swallowed. "I'm not trying to be funny."

The man frowned. "No. It's not in your character. You really don't recognize me? You don't know why you're here?"

"I know my head hurts." The lights suddenly flickered in the room, causing him to jump.

The man's eyes widened in horror. "Zuko, that was just you fire bending. It's nothing to be afraid of."

"Fire what?"

"Oh dear." The man let out a sigh. "I guess you hit your head harder than I thought you did."

Zuko swallowed, his eyes drifted to the ground. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just, stay in here. The last thing we need is the men you command finding out your in this state, particularly since they may try to get word back to your father." Iroh watched as Zuko's eyes widened in fear. "You remember him."

"He tried to kill me."

"You could say that. He sent you to find the Avatar. The wind Avatar to be exact."

Something felt familiar about that, but instead, Zuko found himself shaking his head despite the pain in the back of his head. "Who are you?"

"I'm your uncle Iroh. That is who I am."

"Are you my enemy?"

The man chuckled. "Oh, I think of myself as your ally in all of this."

Iroh suddenly found himself wanting to say he was Zuko's real father, although not biologically so, but shook off the zeal. He stood up and brought the boy a tea. "This will help that headache of yours, maybe even help you recover some of those memories of yours."

Hopefully this wouldn't end up being a major problem.


End file.
